Fire or Kitties
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Sebastian asks for permission to break the household rules after a certain act of kindness.


It was an awkward silence on the way home. Of course, I have to stay in a hotel for another three days for the Phantomhive mansion to be rebuilt… once again. This time I had been prepared and purchased home owners insurance almost three years prior. Fool me once, well damn it, I was ten. Fooling me twice won't happen because I actually read my business textbooks instead of doodling in them. Then again there was the entire "why am I not dead?" Isn't that what I wanted? I'm entirely sure that I asked for a painful death and yet I am here covered in bandages and badly done stitches I could feel rubbing against what skin remained unharmed. Was Sebastian really that incompetent at the medical attention of human beings?

Perhaps. I suppose his goal in life is to kill humans, and not keep them alive, in pain, and very damn confused. Nobody knows the extent of the suffering I have been through and yet, I am forced to live as if they truly believe that as a human- my only goal in life is to live? What if I wanted a shorter life? Did that even occur to anyone that I may choose my own destiny?

"My lord… have you ever considered purchasing a kitten?" No. Sebastian, I haven't. I have only listened to you complain about not having a cat in the house while you keep cats in the house against my orders.

"The answer is no." This is for his own benefit. It will save him the time and effort of washing new handkerchiefs every single morning.

"Oh but my lord, it appears that I have spared you. Out of the kindness in my cruel black heart." I can see where this is going already. He is going to hold that over my head for the rest of my now uncontrollably growing life span. That.. Devil.

"No."

"I believe that my young master will be adopting a precious black Persian kitten named Little Beelzebub and a ginger tabby named Dis and I believe, a gray stray I found in London who goes by the name of Willow. Oh, and that little tortoiseshell kitten that hang around the garden… the spooky one who assaults your morning tea on occasion. I shall call her Spooky Shenanigans."

"You will call them nothing and they will not be going inside of my home." I had no idea if he was kidding or if I was still so upset that this all seemed ludicrous to me. He knew the rules. No cats. No kittens. No stray baby cats dressed like human children. The last one was a terrible abuse of the baby clothing Elizabeth made me buy as a constant reminder, as if it's existence enough wasn't abuse.

"Yes Ciel. You will let me have felines as companions or I will revoke my kindness, How does rape sound to you? How about more branding? How about needles shove under your skin and sewn in place? How about being strapped to an iron while being fed your own flesh? I can make that happen for you."

That sick… bastard. He would never after all, why on earth would he even other forcing me to live if he were to abuse me? Wouldn't that work better with a lifeless corpse?

"You may have two cats.""It is an awfully large manor, my lord. Certainly… they would be lonely.""Don't press me." "I can drag your boy down t hell right now and introduce you to my friend Lucifer. She usually pretty nice but as a friend of mine, she doesn't like it when I'm played around with."

"Four cats."

"And if they happen to breed or if I find a feline that suits my fancy?" Just let him have what he wants. The threats are creeping me out enough so that I don't care. The opiates I'm taking for the pain have made me incredibly tired and compliant. If I had any energy to argue it wouldn't be here with me now.

"Bring in whatever cats you want to as long as they are clean. They are not allowed in my bedroom or anywhere near where my clothing, office, or food is." he patted me on the head. That condescending son of a bitch.

"What a reasonable and intelligent offer, my little lord I think you'll love having cat around the house, don't you?"

"I think I will enjoy you not holding something you have done, of entirely your own accord, without my knowledge nor my consent, against what I had previously commanded over my head." It was dark outside as we walked down the street of London, and they rebuilt it fairly well, I might add. I could still, still feel him smile in the back of my head. I wonder if all smiles were like that or if it was only like that because he only smiled when he was about to kill someone or tease me.

"Oh, you're never living it down. I will use this against you until you die. Which if I have any thing to do with it, and I do, will not be in a very long time."

Willow and Spooky Shenanigans are both of my kitties.


End file.
